A New Beginning - Twist of Fate
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Okay, this is the second story in my ficcy A New Beginning, you don't really have to read the first to know what's going on in this one, but it's suggested cuz toward the end of the story, you might be a little lost. Anyway, here it is^_^
1. Part 1

A New Beginning

Twist of Fate

Note: This story takes place after Sailor Stars.Usagi is 20 years old and will become the Queen in three years.The Senshi have gone their own ways, fulfilling their dreams, when they meet up again.Prince Vegeta has forgotten about her and married another (He's not the one she'll end up with just so you all know.I already know who it's gonna be but you won't find out until the next story in this series, sorry to all you ppl that want to know now.It's a surprise~.^).

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns SM and Akirya Toriyama owns DBZ.If you try to sue me, you won't get much.Probably a twenty and a piece of already chewed gum.

Prologue

"Mamo-chan, why are you always running off on me?" Usagi asked over the telephone line."I mean, I thought we were going to go to a movie together." Usagi whined into the receiver.Mamoru held the phone away from his ear.After all these years, she was still the same whiny girl he'd met when she was 14 years old.

"I'm sorry, Usako.I had an interview I couldn't miss.I forgot about it." Mamoru said, trying to get Usagi to stop her insistent whining.

"I understand," Usagi mumbled."Are you busy tomorrow?"

"After school, I have no plans.How about I take you out then?" Mamoru asked, hoping to brighten the girl's day.

"All right!" Usagi cried, perking up right away.

"I've got a lot of studying to do right now," Mamoru said."Hey, Usako, don't you have some studying to do?"

"Huh?Me?" Usagi asked, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead."Well… I haven't exactly started it yet." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"You know, Usako.College is much harder than High School.You'd better pull it together." Mamoru said, insistently.

"I know Mamo-chan.I'll start it right now," She grumbled, hanging up the phone.She pulled the book out of her bag, flipping open to a page near the back.She reached into her bag, pulling out a pencil with a sharp point."Let's see…"

****

"So, how's odango atama doing in college?" Rei asked Ami who had stopped by at the temple for a few minutes.

"She's doing very well.You'd never know she was the lazy Usagi we used to know." Ami said sincerely.

"Really?Odango is passing?!" Rei demanded, her mouth dropping open.

"She's passing every class with above average scores." Ami said.She had just recently visited Usagi's school and asked her how she was doing.Usagi had showed her the wonderful progress report she had received from the teacher.

"Wow, I think Usagi is finally taking on her role…" Rei said, trailing off.

****

"How's that coming back there?" Makoto shouted to the cook that had just gone on duty.

"It's almost done!!" The woman shouted, finishing a masterpiece.

"Wow, that looks really great, but.. it would look nicer if you do this." Makoto said, fixing the frosting on the cake.

"Of course Makoto.It does look much better." The woman said, returning Makoto's warm smile.

"Hello, Makoto-chan." A familiar voice said as a woman with long blond hair entered the restaurant.

"Minako-chan?" Makoto asked in disbelief as the beautiful singer entered the restaurant."Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I just got back from a tour in America," Minako explained, giving her good friend a hug."It's so good to see you Mako-chan.I see you've finally gotten your dream, you're a great chef with your own restaurant."

"It's not much, but I really enjoy what I do," Makoto said, smiling at her friend."How long are you in town for?"

"I'll be here for at least six months, they're giving me a break." Minako said, sitting across from Makoto at one of the tables.

"Is that Minako?!?!" Excited voices shouted, seeing the beautiful blond sitting at the table.

"That IS Minako!!" Someone else shouted.

"I have to go!" Minako shouted."I'll give you a call in a few days all right?!"

"Yeah, I'll tell the girls you're back!" Makoto shouted as she fled from the gathering crowd.

Chapter 1 - Together Again

"Minako-chan's in town?" Rei asked, holding the telephone to her ear.

"Yeah, she came into the restaurant the other day but a crowd of people gathered so she had to leave." Makoto said on the other line.

"Did she give you a phone number?" Rei asked.

"Iie, she said she'd call in a few days," Makoto said."Hey, can you call the others, I'm getting a beep now and I think it's her."

"Sure, just tell me what time to tell them." Rei said.

"Well, Usagi gets out of school at 2:30 so how about we meet at the temple at 3:00.Is that all right?" Makoto asked.

"That's great." Rei said, hanging up the phone.

****

"Lets see.She said 3:00 at the temple…" Usagi said, looking down at her watch.It read 2:45. "Oh well, I'll be a little early."

"Usagi-chan?You're early!!" Rei shrieked, almost having a heart attack from the shock of Usagi showing up early.

"So, what's so surprising about me being early?I'm a lot more mature than I was a few years ago." Usagi said, crossing her arms over her chest.She turned her head, sticking her tongue out at the shocked Rei.

"I haven't seen you around for a while, odango atama." Rei commented, giving her friend a hug.

"I know, I've been going to school full time.It's hard work though.I don't know how Ami could do it for so many years." Usagi complained.

"I heard you were making good marks though." Rei said.Usagi blushed slightly.

"Yeah, it really pays when you do the work," Usagi said, looking up thoughtfully."Besides, I don't want to be a dumb Queen."

"Usagi-chan!Rei-chan!" A voice called from behind.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi cried, running to the embrace of one of her closest friends.

"Mako-chan!" Rei cried, hugging Makoto after Usagi.

"So, how's everything been, I haven't heard from any of you in a long time." Usagi said.

"It's been great.I have my own restaurant now." Makoto said, telling Usagi all about it.

"What about you Rei?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I've kind of had to stay at the temple, you know help grandpa out.I have been writing some songs.Minako-chan even sang a few of them." Rei said, smiling.She wished that she was the one out there singing, but she couldn't leave her grandfather with the temple all alone.

"That's great too," Usagi said, her eyes cast to the ground."My only real dream was the live a normal life.But I guess that's a dream that can't come true.I know my destiny and I have to live up to it," Usagi said, her eyes rimmed with tears.Makoto and Rei looked away, feeling sorry that there was nothing they could do for their Princess and future Queen.Usagi wiped the tears away."I'm all right, where's Minako-chan?"

"She probably got caught in another big crowd.She's pretty popular now." Makoto said thoughtfully.

"And what about Ami-chan?" Usagi asked, searching for the blue haired doctor.

"I think she was on call until 3:30 so she might be a little late." Rei said, glancing at her watch.

"I'm here!" A familiar voice called.Everyone turned to see Minako running up the steps, completely out of breath.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried, running to the blond girl.

"Sorry I'm late, a crowd kinda chased me half way here.Good thing Sailor V showed up and told the people to stop chasing me or I would have been in for it." Minako said, winking at the common knowledge that she was Sailor V.

"We missed you so much Minako-chan," Usagi said, hugging the girl again."How long are you going to be in Tokyo?"

"About six months.My producer is giving me a little break.All this traveling is hard on a girl," Minako said.Hugs were exchanged between Minako and the other two girls standing there."Where's Ami-chan?" Minako asked, realizing the blue haired genius wasn't there.

"I guess she was on call at the hospital until 3:30," Usagi said."There must have been some sort of emergency at the hospital or else she'd be here by now."

"So Usagi, how's school going?" Minako asked as the four girls walked into the temple towards Rei's room.

"It's going great.I'm passing all my classes with above average grades." Usagi said proudly.

"That's great.Do you know what you're going to do when you get out yet?" Minako asked.

"Well… the way I figure it, by the time I'm out of school, I'll be Neo Queen Serenity so I won't really have to worry about that." Usagi said.

"I guess that's probably true." Minako said thoughtfully.

"How does cheesecake sound?" Rei asked, getting up to go get some snacks for a serious gabfest.

"That sounds great, I love cheesecake!" Usagi cried, tears appearing in her eyes as she thought about biting into the first sweet morsel of cheesecake.

"Need any help in the kitchen?" Makoto asked, standing up.

"Iie, I made it earlier today, it's in the fridge," Rei said."Besides, you need to relax.This is my treat, all of you are just going to relax and have fun."Rei walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

"Let me go!!" A voice shrieked outside the temple.

Chapter 2 - Return of the Senshi

"Hold it right there!!" A voice rang out, startling the screaming woman."I fight for love and justice.A pretty sailor suited soldier of the Moon.I will not allow you to hurt anyone any longer.I am Eternal Sailor Moon!" The woman with long blond odangos and white wings attached to the back of her fuku said appearing on the roof of a nearby temple.

"I am the Senshi of fire, Sailor Mars!" Another woman shouted.This one was dressed in red and purple, she held some sort of evil charm between two fingers.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!!" A woman wearing green and pink said, appearing next to the one in red.

"Sailor Venus!!" The one wearing orange and yellow shouted, appearing on the other side of Eternal Sailor Moon.

"So, these are the Sailor Senshi I've heard so much about," The monster said, dropping the woman to the ground.Her energy had been completely drained and she lay twitching slightly on the ground."Funny, they don't look as threatening as I've been told."

"What do you mean by that?!" Eternal Sailor Moon demanded.

"Little girls fighting in mini-skirts?I'm sorry, but I don't find that threatening at all," The youma said, sounding bored."Are we going to get this started anytime soon?"It asked, stifling a yawn.

"We'll see about that!!" Mars shouted, a bow made of flames appearing in her hand."Mars Flame SNIPER!!" She shouted, sending the arrow flying at the youma.The youma held up one hand, sending the attack right back at Mars.Mars was unable to move in time and the flame attack singed her hair and her fuku.She had burns on her face and all over the rest of her body.

"Mars!!" ESM cried, running to her fallen friend's side.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" Jupiter shouted, sending the attack at the youma.It was the same thing, the attack was sent right back at her, electricity shooting through her body.Venus kneeled at Jupiter's side, making sure she was all right.

"That's it!!" Venus shouted, standing suddenly."Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!!" She shouted, sending her attack at the youma.This time, the attack was absorbed by some sort of force field that surrounded the youma.

"Is that all you've got?!" The youma demanded, an evil smirk spreading across her lips."You're all washed up Sailor Senshi."

"It's my turn," ESM said in a low voice.She rose to her feet, the Eternal Tier appearing in her gloved hand."Silver Moon Therapy KISS!!" She shouted, sending the attack straight at the youma.The attack hit the youma, surprising her by how strong it was.

"So there is one of you with a little fight in you," She said, her evil sneer growing."Shattered DREAMS!!" The youma shouted, sending jagged shards straight at ESM.ESM's attack met in the middle, sending the jagged shards back towards the youma."This can't be!!" She shouted as the shards of glass an various other materials pierced her skin, sinking deep into the soft flesh underneath."You cannot defeat me!!" She shouted as her body began to wither and her skin began to flake off.Moments later, in place of the youma was a pile of dust and bones.

"What?What was that thing?" ESM asked, seeing the remains of the youma.

"I don't know, it wasn't like anything we've fought before." Mars said, pulling at the singed remains of her long silky hair.

"If Mercury were here we could have her scan it." Jupiter said, slowly standing.

"If I was here I could do what?" A voice said behind them."I saw something about this on the news and figured you guys would all be here.What do you need me to do?"

"Ami-chan!!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried, hugging the doctor with blue hair.

"It's great to see all of you, now, would someone care to explain what just happened?" Ami asked.

"Lets get back to the temple and then we'll tell you all about it, Ami-chan." ESM said, detransforming quickly.

****

"So, were you able to get any readings?" Rei asked after they'd told Ami about what had happened.

"Iie, I arrived too late." Ami said shaking her head.

"Oh well, there's always next time," Usagi said."We haven't heard the last from however sent that creature." They were all in Rei's room, wearing their pajamas.Makoto was leafing through a magazine, while Ami was working on some calculations.They were all talking at the same time and it was really hard to follow the conversation that was going on.Usagi picked up the remote to the television in Rei's room, flipping on the television.A news report popped up.

"Today, the Sailor Senshi were sighted for the first time in two years." The reporter was saying.

"Quiet!" Usagi barked, turning the volume up."There's something on the news about us!" All the girls stopped their gabbing and looked at the television.

"A youma was on the rampage, attacking woman and innocent children.Thankfully, the Sailor Senshi came in time to save us all." The reporter said.They showed some footage of the attack, including when Eternal Sailor Moon defeated the monster.

"I looked great out there!" Usagi cried, squealing with joy.

"That's no fair, she takes all the glory.I felt so embarrassed that we couldn't even dent that creature." Rei said, gritting her teeth.

"Are you jealous Rei-chan?" Usagi asked peeking her face over by Rei.

"Absolutely not!!" Rei shrieked, her head getting huge."We all know that I'm prettier and smarter so I have nothing to be jealous about." Rei said, crossing her arms over her chest.She turned her face back to Usagi, sticking her tongue out.

"Why do you always pick on me Rei-chan?"Usagi whined."I'm doing good in school now." She offered.

"I'm just kidding, odango," Rei said, giving Usagi a smile.A few minutes later, the phone rang.Rei picked it up."Yeah, she's here.Hold on a minute," Rei said, putting her hand over the receiver."Usa-chan, it's for you." She said, handing Usagi the phone.

"Hello?Mamo-chan!" She cried, hearing her boy friends voice on the other end.

"Did you forget?" Mamoru asked, irritation in his voice.

"Forget?Oh yeah!We had a date tonight!" Usagi cried, hitting herself in the forehead for her foolishness."I'm sorry Mamo-chan, it's just that Minako-chan is in town and so we all got together.We haven't really heard much from each other in two years, you know."

"It's all right Usako.I have some rather bad news, though." Mamoru said.

"Bad news?What's wrong?" Usagi asked, her face full of concern.

Chapter 3 - Identity Revealed

"I've been accepted to a college.." He started.

"That's great Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, her voice full of happiness for him.

"The only thing is, the school's in America." Mamoru continued.

"Really?" Usagi asked, sounding disappointed.

"I don't want to leave you, but this is an opportunity I can't really pass up." Mamoru said.

"I'm happy for you and I definitely think you should go.It's always been a dream of yours.Don't let me keep you here." Usagi said.

"You mean it?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course I mean it Usako," Mamoru said."I'm leaving in a week and won't be back for another year."Usagi was almost on the verge of tears, but she managed to hold them back long enough to say she loved him and tell him goodbye.

"What's wrong Usa-chan?" Rei asked, a worried look on her face.

"Mamo-chan is leaving for college next week.. in America." Usagi said.

"We're so sorry Usa-chan." Makoto said, putting her arms around Usagi's shoulders.Usagi lightly pushed her away.

"Don't worry about it.I can't get in the way of his dream, plus, I trust him and I'll see him again." Usagi said, acting very grown up about it.

"We should go do something, it's boring just sitting around here." Makoto commented.

"You're right Mako-chan, we should go do something.The only thing is, is that it's starting to get late." Rei said, sitting up on her bed.

"So, we're all legal adults now, lets go out clubbing or something." Makoto said.

"I can't, I have to study for a big test tomorrow." Usagi said, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head.

"Usagi?Study?" Rei asked, a look of fear on her face.

"Hey, I'm actually trying now!" Usagi snapped."Besides, you don't want a dumb queen do you?" Usagi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's great that you're actually trying to do good in school," Makoto said."You've grown up a lot since we all went our separate ways."

"Thanks Mako-chan, I'm glad to hear someone appreciates me." Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at Rei.

"Can it odango!" Rei snapped.

"Why are you always yelling at me!?!" Usagi demanded."You yell at me for being clumsy and now you yell at me for actually wanting to learn!!What do you expect from me?!?"

"…."

"I don't even care, I'm going to Mamoru's.I only have a week left with him for a long time.Call me when you're ready to accept me for who I really am." Usagi said, storming out of the temple.

****

"Mamo-chan, I'm coming over." Usagi said from the pay phone.

"I'll leave the door unlocked, Usako." Mamoru said as Usagi hung up the phone.Usagi walked to Mamoru's apartment, opening his unlocked door.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi called, walking into the dimly lit apartment.She walked into the dining room seeing that the table was set for two people.Mamoru came out of the kitchen wearing a nice dress shirt and pair of pants."What's all this?" Usagi asked, a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Not much, I want to spend as much time with you before I have to leave." Mamoru said, taking Usagi into his embrace.He kissed her lightly on her soft lips, tasting her sweet flavor.She looked like an angel under the dim light and smelled of roses.

"I love you Mamo-chan." Usagi said, laying her head against his chest.

****

"That Moon brat destroyed our youma." A woman said appearing before a dark orb floating by itself.

"How could she, she's not that strong!" A voice came from the orb.

"She is stronger than we thought and will easily defeat the next one.We need more power, if not, they will surely win." The woman said, pushing her deep blue hair behind her shoulder.

"You will get your energy after you find out the identity of the Sailor Senshi." The voice inside of the orb said.

"Hai." The woman said, bowing.'How am I supposed to find out the identity of the Sailor Senshi?' She asked herself, feeling anger rise within.

****

"Let's see… what is the answer?" Usagi asked herself as she sat at her desk trying to finish up her test."If I do this, then that will be… 18.Now to check my answer.." Usagi said, substituting her answer in for x."Sugoi, now I can go on to the next problem." She muttered so softly that no one heard but herself.

****

"So Usagi, how'd you do on the test today?" Mamoru asked as Usagi came to his apartment to help him pack.

"I did all right, I got a 93% on it." Usagi said, packing some of his clothes into his suitcase.She smiled as she picked up the stuffed bunny she had given him the previous year.He still had it, she was surprised, most guys would have gotten rid of it.

"That's good, Usako.I remember when you used to get 30%'s .You've really come a long way," He said, taking her hand.He leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips."Odango atama." He said affectionately, kissing her on the forehead.Usagi and Mamoru heard a cry down the hallway and went running out to see a youma attacking a neighbor.

"Let me go!!" The woman shouted, fear etched into her features.Usagi gasped as she looked on at the youma.She reached for her broach, holding it above her head.

"Moon Eternal Make-UP!!" Usagi cried, holding the locket above her head.A few moments later, Eternal Sailor Moon's feet lightly touched the ground."I am Eternal Sailor Moon, a pretty sailor suited soldier.I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that evil is you!" Eternal Sailor Moon said, striking a pose.

"I don't care who you are!" The youma cried in a deep voice.The youma dropped the woman who's energy he had been draining and turned his attention to the girl.He lunged at ESM, jarring the broach on her bosom.The pink ribbons that had formed the fuku surrounded her body, changing her back into her normal clothes.

"Eternal Sailor Moon!!" Tuxedo Kamen cried, jumping in front of her."Leave her alone!!" He shouted, throwing a rose at the youma.It hit the youma in the chest and slowly, Mamoru changed into Prince Endymion.He drew his sword, plunging it deeply into the youma's chest.The youma doubled over in pain as its body slowly turned to dust.

"Perfect, now I know who Eternal Sailor Moon is," A woman's voice came."My master is going to be most pleased." She said, cackling to herself.

****

That's it for the first part of this fic.I hope you liked it, please review k?Or you can email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

}]i[{butterfly of luck to those that review.

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Part 2

Chapter 4 - The Appearance of Jesse

"I have discovered the identity of Eternal Sailor Moon, my master," The woman with dark blue hair said. "She goes by the name Usagi and I have also discovered that Tuxedo Kamen is the Prince of Earth from so long ago."

"Good, that means that this 'Usagi' is Princess Serenity," The voice from the floating orb said, sounding very pleased. "That means that the ones closest to her are the Sailor Senshi, find out which ones are the Senshi and you will receive that energy you desire."

"Hai!" She said bending at the waist.

****

"Have you seen the new girl on campus, Usa-chan?" Naru asked her best friend as they sat outside under a tree studying for an upcoming test.

"Iie, what's she like?" Usagi asked, not aware that there was a new girl.

"She seems kind of a loner. She looks like she's mad or something. Maybe we should go over and say 'hi'." Naru suggested.

"That's a good idea. Lets go!" Usagi said, grabbing her best friend's hand. She ran towards the girl sitting under a tree, pulling Naru along behind her.

"Wait for me Usa-chan!" Naru cried, trying to keep up with Usagi. Usagi plopped down beside the girl, smiling brightly.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," She said, her normal smile gracing her beautiful face. "What's your name?"

"Jesse." She said plainly, her voice sounding void of any emotion.

"Where are you from Jesse-san?" Usagi asked, her smile still growing.

"Just call me Jesse, no need to be so formal," The girl said, throwing her dark blue hair over her shoulder. She turned her gaze away from Usagi, seeing a young woman heading towards them wearing a white doctors coat with short blue hair. "I came here from America on a foreign exchange program." She said plainly.

"You're from America?!" Usagi asked, her eyes lighting up. "I've always wanted to visit America!" She said squealing in joy. "What's it like over there?!" Usagi asked, wanting to know all of the details. She told her some things about America, telling her about the food and about how everything there works. 'Good, getting close to your prey will help you find out more about her and the other Senshi' Jesse thought to herself, a small smirk crossing her lips as she told Usagi about America.

"Usa-chan!" Naru cried.

"Nani?" Usagi asked, looking at her friend with short brown hair.

"We have to go, we're gonna be late!" Naru practically shouted, pulling Usagi to her feet.

"Oh no!" Usagi shouted, running behind Naru. "We'll see you later Jesse!!" Usagi said, waving over her shoulder.

****

"Have you discovered the identities of the other Senshi yet?" The voice inside the orb asked.

"Iie, there was this one girl hanging around her, though. I think her name was Naru." The woman calling herself Jesse said, the form of Naru appearing in a small orb in the woman's palm.

"Good, go find them now." The voice said, as the dark glow began to fade.

"Hai." She said, bowing before leaving.

****

"Jesse!!" Usagi shouted, seeing the dark blue hair of the girl they saw earlier. "Wait up!!" She shouted, running up beside Jesse, heaving for breath.

"Hello Usagi-san." She said, bowing.

"Just call me Usagi-chan or Usa-chan. Everyone else does." Usagi said, flashing her normal smile.

"Hai, just call me Jess-chan then." She said, returning the smile. Her eyes didn't sparkle like Usagi's, they were coal colored and seemed to always have an angry look to them.

"Okay, do you want to go study?" Usagi asked, hoping for a little extra help on the quiz that was coming up.

"Sure, is your friend going to be joining us?" Jesse asked, referring to Naru who was approaching them from the left.

"I dunno, hey Naru, you want to go study for tomorrow's quiz?" Usagi asked, cupping her hands around her mouth so Naru would hear her.

"What'd you say Usa-chan?" Naru asked, approaching the two girls.

"I asked if you wanted to go study with Jess-chan and I." Usagi asked.

"Gomen, Usa-chan, but my okaasan wants me to help out in the store today." Naru said.

"What store?" Jesse asked, breaking into the conversation.

"My okaasan owns a jewelry store not far from here," Naru repeated. "Gomen nasai, Usa-chan, but I can't."

"Daijoubu, Naru-chan, wakatta." Usagi said, giving Naru her normal smile.

"Wait a second!" Jesse cried, grabbing Naru's shoulder as she turned away. "You're okaasan owns a jewelry store. I have to get something special for my boy friend in America. I think some sort of jewelry or a new watch would be perfect. Do you think I could go with you?" Jesse asked, trying to nose her way into Naru's business. Maybe she'd be able to find out if this girl was really one of the Sailor Senshi.

****

"Now, what did you have in mind for you boy friend?" Naru asked as she walked into her okaasan's store.

"I don't know, maybe a nice watch." Jesse's face dropped and she looked like she was in shock as she stared at a piece of jewelry laying on the counter next to Naru.

"Did you find something?" Naru asked, seeing the look of shock on Jesse's face.

"It's perfect…" She uttered. "I must have it…"

"Have what?" Naru asked. She followed Jesse's gaze to a beautiful heart-shaped broach with some sort of weird crystal in the center. "This?" She asked, holding the broach up for Jesse to see it. Jesse snatched it from Naru's hand and immediately pinned it to the front of her dress.

"Wait, that's not for sale!" Naru cried, trying to snatch Usagi's broach back from Jesse.

Chapter 5 - Finally, the Truth

"Give that back!!" She shouted, reaching for the broach.

"No!!" Jesse shouted, holding it out of Naru's reach.

"What kind of a friend are you?!? That's Usagi's!! Give it back!!" Naru shouted. Jesse reluctantly placed it in Naru's hand. She had felt a strange pure energy coming from the broach. Naru took the broach, locking it in one of the showcases. 'Time to reveal myself' Jesse thought to herself. She twisted one of her blue rose earrings and moments later, a youma broke into the store, shattering the glass.

"Shimatta!!" Naru shouted, seeing it come straight for her. She searched the room for Jesse and when she didn't see her, she picked up a broom that was leaning in the corner.

"What's going on it here?!?!" Naru's mother shouted, searching for the source of all the commotion. Her mother's mouth dropped when she saw Naru was pinned up against the wall by some weird monster. "Naru-chan!!" She shouted, running toward her daughter. The youma turned toward the older woman, shooting a blast of sticky goo at her. The woman was sent back into the wall unable to move due to the sticky goo that covered her.

"Stick around for a while." The youma spat out its corny line. A woman with long blue hair stepped out from behind the youma.

"Transform Sailor Senshi." She ordered.

"Senshi?! I'm not a senshi!!" Naru cried, fear apparent on her face.

"I know you are, you are the closest one to Tsukino Usagi!! Who else would be her senshi other than her best friend?!?" The woman demanded, her eyes getting an angry gleam in them.

"Nani?!? Usagi?!? Yeah right, there's no way she's one of the Sailor Senshi!!" Naru cried. 'Although it does make sense' She thought to herself. 'I mean, whenever me or Melvin were attacked by a youma, Usagi-chan would disappear and we wouldn't see her until after the youma was destroyed by Sailor Moon. She does have four really close friends and there are four other Sailor Senshi. Then there's Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. What about ChibiUsa?! Who's she really?! Is she ChibiMoon?!? There's no way that Usagi is Eternal Sailor Moon!!!' She told herself. All sorts of weird thoughts ran through her head. "There's no way Usagi-chan is Sailor Moon!!" She shouted.

"Transform now!!!" The woman ordered.

"I'm no senshi!!" She shouted back.

"Hold it!!" A voice behind them shouted. Everyone turned to see four girls wearing mini-skirts. "We're the Sailor Senshi and we fight for love and justice!! We'll triumph over your evil and send you back where you came from!!" They shouted in unison.

  
"Nani?! That's not possible!! She has to be a sailor senshi!! She's Tsukino Usagi's best friend!!!" The woman with dark blue hair said, anger and frustration on her face.

"Nani?!?" Sailor Mars shouted, hearing Usagi's name. "Yeah right, that crybaby?! Sailor Moon?!?" Sailor Mars demanded with a laugh.

"I saw her transform," The woman said, smirking at the girls. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone sneaking towards one of the broken showcases. "There you are Sailor Moon." She said, seeing Usagi reach for the transformation broach that lay in a pile of broken glass.

"Sailor Moon?!? Me?!" She asked, putting a look on her face like she didn't have a clue. "I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"Get rid of all of them!!" The woman shouted. The youma prepared a blast of energy sending it at Usagi. She flew backward, hitting the wall beside Naru's mother (who was out cold). The youma turned, flinging Naru at the wall beside Usagi.

"Naru-chan!!" Usagi cried, stepping in between Naru and the wall. Usagi flew into the wall, taking the impact for her best friend. Usagi slowly slumped to the floor, her whole body aching.

"Usa-chan!!" Naru shouted, shaking Usagi lightly. "You have to help them!!"

"I can't.." She whispered, feeling weak all over. The broach slipped from her hand as her body began to slump forward and her eyes glazed over.

"Mars Flame SNIPER!!"

"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!!"

"Mercury Aqua RHAPSODY!!"

"Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!!" The four attacks headed for the youma, bouncing off harmlessly.

"Shimatta!! We need Sailor Moon!!" Super Sailor Mars shouted, barely dodging a blast of negative energy from the youma.

"Usa-chan, wake up!! You have to transform and help your friends!!" Naru said, shaking her best friends slightly. Usagi's eyes opened and she stared up at the worried face of her closest friend.

"Naru-chan.. I don't know if I can move." She said weakly.

"Get up now!! You're too stubborn to quit now!! The senshi are in trouble, get up!!" Naru ordered. Slowly, Usagi climbed to her feet.

"Very good, Sailor Moon, now you die," The woman said. "Youma, get rid of her!!"

"No.. I won't let you hurt my friends anymore.." She said weakly, holding the broach up. "Moon Eternal Make-UP!!" She cried, holding it above her head. The pink ribbons surrounded her body, replenishing her energy. A few moments later, her feet softly touched the ground. "That's enough!! I am Eternal Sailor Moon, a pretty sailor suited senshi of the moon. I will not let you terrorize my best friend anymore!! I shall punish you in the name of the moon!!" She shouted, striking her normal pose.

"Usagi-chan's Sailor Moon…" Naru murmured to herself. "Somehow… I've always known it… I was so naïve, why didn't I see it before…"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!!" ESM cried, using her Eternal Tier to destroy the youma. Moments later, she lost her transformation and slumped to the ground, completely exhausted.

"Usagi-chan!!" Naru cried, catching her friend as she fell towards the ground.

"Gomen nasai Naru-chan…" Usagi whispered before falling unconscious.

"Daijoubu, Usa-chan. I forgive you." Naru said, tears coming to the girl's eyes.

****

"What are we going to do?" Rei demanded. It had been a few days since that last battle and Usagi wasn't fully recovered yet. "These youma are too strong for us!!"

"I don't know Rei-chan," Usagi said weakly. She told her mother that she had the flu and had missed a few days of school. Rei had come by to drop of Usagi's school work from college. "Even Eternal Sailor Moon is no match for them. You saw that."

"Who is that lady anyway? Where did she come from? And why does she want to know who we are?" Rei asked.

"I don't know!!" Usagi cried, holding her head. "How am I supposed to know!! I'm just a college girl, I don't know!!"

Chapter 6 - Flamed

"Gomen, Usa-chan. This is just really starting to stress me out." Rei said, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"You and me both." Usagi said dryly.

"Well, I have to be getting back to the temple. Grandpa's been sick and I've pretty much been running the place." She said, giving her friend a hug before leaving.

****

"Hmm… maybe she's one of the scouts," The woman with dark blue hair said, seeing a girl leaving Usagi's house. "Never know until I try." She said, an evil smirk spreading across her face.

****

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Rei cried, walking into the darkened temple. She heard thunder crackle and looked outside to see dark clouds rolling in. "Not more rain," She said, as she made her ways to her grandfather's chambers. She opened the door, walking into the dark room. "I'm home grandpa." She said as she walked over to the bed. She lifted the blankets up, only to see that there was no one there.

"Hello, Sailor Senshi." A voice said behind her. She turned to see that woman with deep blue hair from the other day.

"Sailor Senshi? What are you talking about?" Rei asked, taking a step back. "How'd you get into our temple?"

"I was invited." She said clicking her fingers. Rei gasped when she saw Chad (sorry, I don't know his Japanese name) and her grandpa behind her frozen in some sort of crystal.

"Let them go!" She cried, seeing the people she loved frozen, looks of fear on both of their faces.

"Now, which scout are you?" The woman asked mockingly. She pulled a sword from her back, holding the blade up to her grandfather's throat. The crystal faded and he stood there, frozen as the blade was pressed against the soft flesh of his neck.

"Leave him alone!" She cried, feeling fear grip her body.

"Go ahead and transform, I know you're one of the Senshi." She said smiling evilly.

"I'm not one of the Senshi!" She lied. "Let them go!"

"Oh, I know you're one of the Senshi. There's no doubt about it, you're one of them," She said, her grin only growing. "If you won't transform for him, maybe you will for this young man." She said as she pressed the blade of the sword against Chad's _[A.N. Gomen, I can't think of his Japanese name]_ throat.

"Leave him alone!!" She screamed. "Mars Crystal Make-UP!!" She shouted, holding her henshin stick above her head. Flames surrounded her body, forming her Sailor Mars fuku of red and purple. "I am Sailor Mars! I will not allow you to hurt the ones that I love! In the name of Mars, I will turn you to flames!"

"So you are a Sailor Scout. Thank you Mars, or shall I say 'Rei'," She said evilly. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. Bubbles will keep you company, though." She said as a youma appeared behind her. It looked like any other youma except it was dressed as a Sailor Senshi.

"So, you're the Senshi of fire huh?" The youma asked. "I'll cool you off. Water Spray CRASH!!" She shouted, sending her attack straight at Mars. Mars was thrown up against the wall and managed to pull out her communicator.

"Hurry, get to the temple!!" She shouted into the communicator.

"RIGHT!!" The four girls cried, running for the temple.

"That's enough!" Mars shouted. "Mars Flame SNIPER!!" She shouted, sending the flame arrow straight at the youma. She put her hand up and the fire was cooled off by a shield of water. "Impossible!!" She shouted, seeing that her attack hadn't done any good.

"Goodbye Mars." The youma said in an evil voice. Ice shards were sent flying straight for Mars.

"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!!" A voice rang out. Mars felt someone tackle her from the side and fog surrounding everyone.

"You all right?" Sailor Moon's familiar voice asked.

"I'm all right. That girl knows who I am, though." She said as she climbed to her feet. The fog was lifting so Sailor Moon turned her attention back to the youma.

"How dare you try to hurt my best friend!! I'll make you pay for all your evil! You will not get away with the outrage!" She cried.

"Not that little Moon brat." The youma muttered.

"That's right! I'm Eternal Sailor Moon, a pretty sailor suited soldier! On behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!!" She shouted, striking her normal pose.

"Can't they do anything without posing?" The youma asked, rubbing her temples.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, sending her attack at the youma. The youma turned to dust and the five Senshi ran to their friend Mars.

"O genki desu ka, Mars?" Mercury asked.

"Daijoubu, they know who I am, though." Rei said.

"Why are they trying to find out who all of us are?" Minako asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should all stay away from each other for a while. It wouldn't be good if they found out who all of us are." Usagi said.

"Odango atama's right. We have to stay away from each other for a while. Until this whole thing blows over." Rei said as she walked over to an unconscious Chad and her grandpa.

"Mercury, did you find anything?" Makoto asked, helping Ami search for clues to who their new enemy was.

"I haven't found a trace. It's not the Dark Moon or the Dark Kingdom. I don't have a clue as to what they're after. It doesn't make sense. How will knowing all of our identities help them find out who we are?" Ami asked, looking around while taking readings with her VR vision.

"The police are here!" Sailor Venus cried, hearing sirens heading for the temple. "We have to get out of here!" She cried as the four Sailor Senshi ran from the temple into the surrounding bushes. The four girls sat and watched the police from the bushes, still transformed.

"We can't detransform yet. The woman might be watching. We'll all have to take different paths and detransform along the way some time. She can't watch us all, you know." Usagi said as she quickly detransformed _[A.N. the villain already knows who ESM is]._

"Right, odango," Sailor Jupiter said teasingly. "You know, I think this whole college thing is rubbing off on you. You're actually using your head." She said, a smile on her face. Usagi blushed slightly then ran out of the bushes, heading for her best friend.

"Rei!" She called as she ran toward her. "Rei what happened?!?

"Stand back, this is a crime scene." A police man said, pushing Usagi back.

"It's all right officer," Rei said. "She's my best friend."

****

So how was it? Okay, don't get too mad, I'm not going to cross this one over til later on, basically cuz like Goku hasn't been born yet, you'll see, just read it k? Anyway, please r & r or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

}]i[{ butterfly brings luck to ppl that review^_^

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



End file.
